The present invention relates to a flat tire indicating device. More particularly, the invention relates to a flat tire indicating device for indicating when a tire has lost at least a predetermined air pressure, the tire having a tire valve with an externally threaded valve stem.
Objects of the invention are to provide a flat tire indicating device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on new and existing tires of all types, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide an audible alarm at the tire and an alarm at a distance from the tire, such as, for example, in the cab of a motor vehicle on which the tire is utilized.